No Deberías
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: No deberías estar allí y lo sabes, deberías estar con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida y ahora novia… si, TU NOVIA, esa que debe estar preparándose para salir porque se supone que la llevarás al cine, se supone que deberías estar en camino sin embargo estás allí sobre la cama de Tori Vega. Jori porque mi alma Joriana no permite Cori/Cade


**Lalala (8) levante la mano el que le gusta el Jori *mira que nadie la levanta* cheeeee ustedes se me están yendo al lado del Cori, Cade y todo por culpa de una tal andypain que dejó la chispa en sus cabezas con sus fics coristas _ POS ÑOOOOOO Haku no lo permitirá *alza su master sword* Haku… Haku… hará algo en nombre del Jori, la trifuerza, las diosas y… y pos eso :I**

**Como pudieron notar arriba no dice humor en ningún lado así que no es como mi otro one-shot… esto es algo más… más sentimental y esas cosas que no ustarme pero la idea no me dejaba juegar skyrim en paz :I**

**Anyway :v lean y saben que victorious no me pertenece o fuera millonaria y feliz y esto no es ser feliz - :c**

* * *

**No deberías**

-¿Qué somos?- escuchas su voz a tu lado y tú solo fijas tu vista en el techo, cierras tus ojos y actúas como si nada hubiera salido de sus labios. No deberías estar allí y lo sabes, deberías estar con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida y ahora novia… si, TU NOVIA, esa que debe estar preparándose para salir porque se supone que la llevarás al cine, se supone que deberías estar en camino sin embargo estás allí sobre la cama de Tori Vega, con ella a tu lado preguntando que son, lo que te lleva a preguntarte, realmente ¿Qué demonios son? ¿Amantes? Podría decirse que si, después de todo ella sabe que tienes novia y sin embargo acepta gustosamente (MUY gustosamente) abrir su "corazón" para ti… sin embargo los "amantes" se aman… Tú no puedes amar a Vega, se supone que amas a Cat… se supone…

-Jade… ¿Qué somos?- abres tus labios ligeramente y vuelves a preguntarte ¿Qué son? ¿Amigas con derecho? NO, ella NO es tu amiga… nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, Entonces ¿Qué demonios son?, luego de unos minutos en silencio escuchas que ella suspira –Mejor dime… ¿Sientes algo por mi?- tus ojos se abren mostrando sorpresa, y es que nunca te esperaste esa pregunta viniendo de ella, porque ella es Tori Vega, ella no debería estar haciendo esa pregunta porque tú la odias, si sientes algo por ella es odio y nada más

-Yo… debo irme Vega, Cat me espera- dices a la par que te levantas rápidamente y comienzas a buscar tu ropa tirada en diversos lugares de la habitación –No debería estar aquí en primer lugar, debería estar con Cat- hablas más para ti que para ella –Porque es mi novia ¿Recuerdas? Y una de tus mejores amigas- escuchas como ella se mueve entre las sábanas sin embargo no volteas a verla, algo te detiene, miedo quizás… no, Jade West no le teme a nada y mucho menos a Tori Vega

-Jade mírame-

-Te digo que tengo que irme Vega- Te niegas a mirarla porque algo dentro de ti te dice que está a punto de suceder eso a lo que más le huiste desde que iniciaste ese juego con la mitad latina… algo te dice que te dirá esas palabras que tanto te dice Cat

-Jade por favor sólo…- tus manos comienzan a temblar ligeramente, quieres escapar, de ser posible lanzarte por la ventana de aquella habitación, o correr escaleras abajo en ropa interior y no detenerte hasta llegar a tu auto, sin embargo algo te detiene de hacer todo eso… y es que una parte de tu cerebro te dice que te quedes y escuches… maldices esa pequeña parte porque deberías haberte ido cuando pudiste, ahora ella tiene sujetada tu muñeca con firmeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella no está detrás de ti sino frente a ti… mirándote fijamente a los ojos y no importa cuántas veces tu cerebro grite que NO DEBERÍAS estar ALLÍ, tú sigues sin mover un solo musculo –Jade yo te amo-

-… ¿Qué?- es lo único que sale de tus labios, porque tu estúpido cerebro ahora no dice nada, y lo único que pasa por tu mente son las incontables veces que tu novia pelirroja te ha dicho esas palabras, te ha dicho que te ama sin embargo no sientes lo que sientes en ese momento… como tu corazón se acelera, tu mente se queda en blanco y tiemblas ligeramente

-Te amo- entonces sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos pero no como minutos antes, esta vez no es lujuria o necesidad, esta vez algo se mueve en tu estomago y sabes que no es repulsión o hambre… sabes que es algo más, algo que nunca sentiste con Cat, y al separar tus labios de los suyos confirmas lo que tanto pensabas desde hace meses…

-También te amo Vega- Vuelves a unir sus labios y la llevas de nueva cuenta a su cama. Porque con Cat nunca sentiste todo aquello y nunca le devolviste los te amo… y ahora entiendes el porqué

Y de nuevo tu cerebro te dice que NO DEBERÍAS estar allí, marcando a Vega como tuya… deberías estar con tu NOVIA desde hace al menos una hora, deberías contestar tu teléfono porque no ha dejado de llamar pensando que algo malo te ha sucedido… pero ahora únicamente le prestas atención a esa pequeña parte que te dice NO DEBERÍAS estar pensando en esto mientras llegas a un orgasmo provocado por alguien que no es Cat

**Bueno… Haku Dleifder declarando la guerra al Cori/Cade desde hoy xD okno pues, no es mucho, pero :I pos no quiero hacer la conclusión de mi trabajo _déjenme bitches :( quiero ser una libre y bella mariposa anti corista/cadeista**

**Ñeh… que una mexicana me regañará si no termino mi conclusión, anyway… dejen reviú plz :v y… tuuuuuu deja reviú guapa (shhh ella y sho sabemos _) eam… ya saben escribn tomatazo por fea si no les usto :( o algo como "Dleifder eres la elegida por nayru para dejarnos cortos" :3 eso sería tan geni- *llega nayru y la saca de FF***

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
